A Rose for the Pharaoh
by Sitt Rosa
Summary: The Emerson's are at it again. Amelia (as usual) diving head long into danger, Emerson making good is name of Father Of Curses, Nefret is tiching for action, Ramses and David are still bust buds but someone new is coming......


*DISCLAMIER: I don't own the characters in this story. The Emerson's and Friends belong to Elizabeth Peters. (Yeeeeeaaaaaaaa. Read her books!) Rose however, the main character in this story, belongs to Mio. Me. Numero Uno. 

A Rose for the Pharaoh

Rose took a deep breath of fresh Egyptian air. It was so different from the smog and smoke at home. She was leaning over the balcony at Shepherds hotel. It was a beautiful place, with a garden to the left and a fountain in the middle and the intoxicating sound of the folk music coming from the night streets; at that moment she could think of no place she would rather be. 

Suddenly, she heard the woman standing next to her turn around with a gasp. "Is it them?" She asked with a distinctive southern drawl betraying her nationality. "I think it's really them!" She squealed with delight. She turned around to see who was making such a commotion. 

__

Ah, she thought to herself. _The famous Emerson's. No wonder they're making such a hubbub. Mr. Emerson looks quite dashing in evening clothes and Mrs. Emerson is wearing a most becoming crimson gown. Is that the beautiful Ms. Nefret Forth? Yes, I believe it is. Now who can that be? He's probably some friend of the family. I'll say one thing, he is extremely tall! _She chuckled quietly to herself and then turned her attention back to the Emerson's. _Now that must be…_ "Mon Dieu!" she exclaimed. She nearly dropped the glass of wine she was holding. Several people stared at her, so she gave them all smiles and returned to her thoughts. _Could that man be the infamous Ramses, who, it is rumored, is quite the Don Juan? _"Oh dear!" she said. She nearly dropped her glass again. _It appears he is looking directly at…me!_

****

Manuscript R

While waiting for their food to arrive, Ramses eyes strayed to the balcony. It looked like the same inane tourists were out there every year. However, one person caught his eye. 

"David," he whispered to the man next to him. 

"Yes Ramses?" said David turning around to face is best friend. 

"David, have you ever seen that girl?" 

"Which one? There are so many who might attract your attention," joked David. 

Ramses chose not to acknowledge this. "The one on the balcony. She's wearing the slacks and the dress shirt." 

"Oh, the one all the other girls are glaring at. No I've never seen her before." answered David. 

"Get Nefret then." snapped Ramses

Soon Nefret was beside him. "Yes," she said. "What's troubling you my boy? You asked to see me?"

"Yes." Ramses replied curtly. "Do you know that girl?" 

Nefret strained her eyes to get a good look at the person Ramses was indicating. "No. She must be new to the Egyptian upper-class society. Nice choice." 

"What?" 

"For your next victim." she said with a cat like smile. "I know more about you then you think." 

"You don't know what you're talking about." said Ramses, hoping that she didn't know what she was talking about. That smug little smile always made him a little nervous. 

"Look, if you really want to know who she is, why don't you go and ask her?" suggested Nefret. 

"That is precisely what I was about to do." With a flourish of his hand, he rose from the table and walked off.

****

Manuscript E

"Emerson, don't you think you can tell me where we are digging this season?" asked Amelia. 

"I intended to surprise you my dear Peabody." 

"Thank you darling, but I would rather not be surprised this season. I demand to know! You've told the children!" snapped Amelia her temper rising. 

"How the devil did you know… very well, I intend to dig in Dashur." Responded Emerson sulkily. 

"Oh Emerson! Pyramids! You've gotten me Pyramids!" Shouted Amelia in ecstasy. 

"Calm down Peabody," said Emerson with apparent satisfaction. "First of all I've only managed to get the Bent Pyramid." 

"Oh Emerson it doesn't matter! I'll finally be able to…" 

"As to how," interrupted Emerson, "I simply talked Maspero into it with my abundant and finely tuned tact." 

Amelia could easily imagine Emerson's "tact". It involved Maspero pinned against a wall in his office by Emerson's strong arms. In fact, she was about to make a comment similar to this when she noticed her son, Ramses, getting up from the table and walking away. 

"Now where is he going?" Mused Amelia. 

"Who knows? Don't worry so much about the boy, Peabody," Emerson chided gently, "He can take care of himself." 

"That," said Amelia with a shudder, "is precisely what I am afraid of." 

__

* Well that's the first chapter. Hope it was good. But, there's more to come. So stay tuned for more episodes of…

**__**

A ROSE FOR THE PHAROAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehe J Please remember to read and review


End file.
